The Farmer
'''Jumba '''also known as '''The Farmer '''is one of the main protagonists and the semi main antagonist in the Aardman show ''Shaun the sheep ''and the secondary antagonist turned deuteragonist in the movie. He was advertised to be the main antagonist but this was a misinformation to hide the true main villain. Background Not much is known about Jumba's background, but it is revealed that he has lived on his farm ever since he was a child. His family, may have owned the farm for generations as seen on a shelf above his fireplace which shows photos of (in respective order); Jumba and Bitzer along with The Flock, Jumba's father alongside a unnamed dog and sheeps, and Jumba's grandfather. Personality Jumba as a farmer, has a love for animals. He has been seen multiple times caring for his animals, though he has also caused them some suffering over time (like when he spilled growth-fluid on one of his tomatoes which caused Timmy to grow to an over-natural size). Though he should be used to long nights outside, Jumba is quite scared in the dark. His easily frightened by strange noises and objects, which has been used by the flock multiple times to avoid him revealing their true nature. He is dumb because he doesn't notice that the sheep are getting up to mischief when hes not looking like when the sheep steal the hot water from his bath and uses it for theirs. Shaun the Sheep: Movie 1. Life on the Farm. The Farmer is first seen when he was young and when the Flock, and Bitzer were young and growing each day until how it was in the show, it starts out with The Farmer shearing Shaun like he's having a hair cut, one day Shaun wants to have a day off but has to distract The Farmer by putting him to sleep, When Shaun and the Flock gets caught by Bitzer he tries to tell the Farmer what happed but Bitzer mistakingly broke the handle resulting The Farmer go down the hill into the big city with Bitzer chasing after him. The farmer finally wakes up like how he normally does but gets his head hit by a a hard object and was taken to hospital. 2. In the hospital. When The Farmer wakes up in the hospital and has "memory loss" after the hard object causing him to lose him memory, he leaves the hospital without being noticed and walks into a Barbara shop and get a little bit of memory of him sheep shearing Shaun and does the same to the Celebrity in the style of Shaun's hair and it becomes popular with lots of people taking selfes with the hair style and other pictures and renames himself to Mr.X and becomes a Icon in the Big City. 3. "Mr.X" Later The Farmer hears Shaun and The Flock singing "Feels Like Summer" and throws his memory loss paper out of the window, Shaun finally finds The Farmer but Shaun doesn't notice that his memory is lost and The Farmer Forcing him to leave in a angry way, Later the Flock made a plan to bring The Farmer but doing the counting the sheep method which what made him gone to sleep in the first part of the film. 4. The plan and going home. Shaun puts the Farmer on top of the horse costume that the Flock uses to avoid attention from Trumper, they make it back to his caravan and hide from Trumper while The Farmer thinks of having a back musarge, they make it back to the farm they hide in the shed and Trumper finds them and tries to kill them, the Farmer nearly falls off the edge but caught Bitzer's ears and the Flock helps him up. 5. Saving Shaun and ending. Then out of no way The Farmer saves Shaun from falling off the cliff while he's memory was fully normal, Shaun and the rest where happy to see him, The Farmer sees Trumper and what he did to his farm and force him to leave but Trumper gets flung into a mud bank, and from that time everything was back to normal this The Farmers does hits Bitzer when he opens the door and is very happy to see Shaun and The Flock in the barn and go back to what they normally do in the show. Gallery The farmer.jpg|The Farmer as he appears in the TV show. 42 022.PNG|The Farmer when he was young. 42 023.PNG|The Farmer opening the door like how he does in the show. 42 024.PNG|The Farmer's pants half down showing his bottom. 42 025.PNG|The Farmer counting the Flock. 71 006.PNG|the Farmer in darkness, showing his evilness to Shaun. 42 018.PNG|The Farmer sleeping on a wheelbarrow. 42 019.PNG|The Farmer sleeping in his caravan. 70 004.PNG|The Farmer escaping the hospital. 69 027.PNG|The Farmer cutting the Celebrity's hair like how he did to the sheep. 68 003.PNG|Trumper saluting The Farmer. 66 003.PNG|Farmer getting his memory back from looking in the mirror. 70 017.PNG|The Farmer crying. 70 020.PNG|The Farmer cuddling Shaun. 74 009.PNG|Farmer looking at Bitzer. 82 059.PNG|The Farmer in the credits. Trivia * The Farmer is a antagonist sometimes in the show, by his behavior. * The Farmer's real name is Jumba * The Farmer is voiced by John Sparkes who also voices Bitzer his loyal dog. Also see other Aardman heroes. * Wallace * Gromit * Ginger * Rocky Rhodes * Roddy St. James * Rita Malone * The Pirate Captain * Fluffles * Lady Tottington * Slip * Shaun the Sheep * Bitzer Category:Aardman Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Chaotic Good Category:Shape Shifters Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Friendly Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:False Protagonist Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Hunters Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Minor Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Married Heroes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Lawful Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Multiple Nurturer Category:Nameless Heroes